Walk This World
by Rainia Wolf
Summary: Nyx Redfern wanted to forget who she was. Her past doesn't seem to want to leave her alone. She made a bad mistake and hates being reminded of it. She hides in the small town of Elm Creek, figuring she'll be safe among humans. Until the guy who ruined her
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: All Night World characters and concepts belong to LJS. The title is a song by Heather Nova from her album Oyster. This is done purely for fun and no other reason. The characters of Nyx Redfern, Tyra Redfern, Lacey Harman, Cassie Conway, Diamond Blackthorn, and Eros Blackthorn belong to me.  
  
Nyx Redfern wanted to forget who she was. Her past doesn't seem to want to leave her alone. She made a bad mistake and hates being reminded of it. She hides in the small town of Elm Creek, figuring she'll be safe among humans. Until the guy who made her a Redfern and ruined her life comes knocking on her door...  
  
  
Part 1  
  
300 Years Ago...  
  
The terrified screams of agony rang through the air. The terrible sound sounded like music to Nyx's ear. She laughed as her victim shriek and struggled on the alter before her. Her throaty laughter filled the secluded cave. Candles burned creating twisting shadows in the depths of the cave, barely lighting the pitch black.  
  
It was dangerous times for witchcraft to be performed, hysteria was slowly growing throughout the country of America. Nyx had come from Europe, wondering what this country would be like. Would the victims be easier to find? Was there more power here? So far, she hadn't been disappointed.   
  
She said a few Latin words, held her ornately carved knife high and plunged it into the heart of the screaming victim. The screams were silenced. Warm blood gushed out of the wound. Nyx dipped her fingers in the blood and smeared them over her forehead, muttering in Latin. The blood ran in small streams off the alter into a silver chalice held by one of the other Circle Midnight witches in Nyx's small coven.   
  
Nyx took the chalice and drank a small amount of the blood. She passed it to the next witch, who drank a small amount of blood, she dipped her fingers an and drew a symbol in blood on her forehead. She passed the chalice on, and the next witch did the same. The chalice went around the coven until all six witches had symbols in blood on their forehead.   
  
The sense of power in the room was heightened, and it crawled like bugs along Nyx's skin, tingling with a vile, hidden pleasure that made her shudder, and almost moan. The thrill and high of this ritual was almost erotic.   
  
  
Nyx stood over the alter again, and the other witches joined her in a final invocation. A sudden bright flare erupted from the group, filling them all with a feeling of power that was too intense, too vivid to describe.  
  
"So the Circle concludes," Nyx finished finally. She could feel her power growing inside her. She smiled. She loved being bad.  
* * *  
He watched her from the shadows of the cavern. They hadn't even sensed he was there. Tyra smiled to himself, admiring the coven leader, Nyx Abforth. The name Nyx was that of a goddess of the night. How perfectly it suited her.   
  
She really was a goddess. Tall, with hair as black as a crow's wing, eyes, the colour of fire. Her skin was the colour of marble, and as smooth. She was dressed entirely in black, unfashionable and dangerous from the era.   
  
Trya had been around for a long, long time and had seen many, many women. But none compared to this beauty. He wanted her. She would be his before the sun rose.   
  
* * *  
  
"Who goes there?" Nyx had been so obsessed with her spell that she had been foolish enough not to check her surroundings. The others had gone, and she had stayed to clear up. She had felt the burning heat of eyes on her.   
  
The man stepped out of the shadows, into the candle light, revealing himself. He was tall, with dark skin, eyes like black death. He looked like a pirate. He wore black pants, a white shirt, open at the throat, and a red cummerbund round the waste. He was tall and looked strong and powerful.  
  
He reached out to take her hand, bent his head and kissed it. The touch was a warm little thrill that shot over her nerves like fire. "Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you," he said. His voice was deep and mesmerising.   
  
"I wasn't startled," she snapped. "I was surprised. I didn't know there was anyone else here. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Tyra Redfern." His dark gaze met hers, and she found it impossible to look away.   
  
"Nyx Abforth," she whispered, wondering why she suddenly felt like melting. She had never been seduced so fast.   
  
"Why stick with being a witch?" he whispered in her ear. "Your spell was to steal life-force in vain search for other methods into immortality. But why do it the hard way, when I can give you what you want, so easily, and so much more pleasurably."  
  
"You're offering to make me a vampire?" she whispered. He was a Redfern. He must be powerful. Vampire...more power...she would be immortal...live forever...  
  
He was using some sort of magic on her. Something to control her. But she didn't care. She was so taken with him. He was fascinating. And gorgeous too, and who was she, a mere Abforth, to resist a powerful vampire like this.  
  
Power...it was all about power and glory. And she wanted everything that was coming to her. She deserved this. And if it was being offered to her, why not take it?   
"Make me yours," she whispered.  
  
She had no idea at the time she would regret this for the rest of her long, long life.  
  
* * *  
  
200 hundred years ago  
  
Nyx tossed the body to one side, a smile lighting up her face. She'd adapted to her new lifestyle very well. The thrills and joys of vampirism were like nothing she had ever experienced. The hunting, the killing, the pain, the torture of the victims, she sighed dreamily. This was the life.   
  
She looked around the room of the large manor house she and Trya had taken charge of. Everything was rich and luxurious. And to make things absolutely perfect, she had Trya.  
  
Their love was blooming, and as the years passed, he loved her more and more each day. He gave her everything she could ever want, nothing was denied to her.   
  
Trya had a seat on the Night World council. He was as powerful as Hunter Redfern himself. Twice as arrogant, though. But Trya had his ways of making up for being such a bastard.   
  
No matter how much of a pain she was, Nyx knew she loved him and knew she would never be the same without him. He had become her whole world, and nothing else mattered to her but him.   
  
She herself wasn't exactly any better than she had been. She managed to strike fear into the hearts of humans and Night People alike. They knew who she was, and they respected her.   
  
A knock on the door brought her out her reverie. "What?" she snapped.   
  
The door opened, and her servant, a vampire by the name of Eros Redfern answered. She would *not* have a human for a slave. Vermin. She made a face at the thought. But she liked Eros. He had been a handsome boy, golden hair, and nice green eyes. Trya didn't like him at all, and often beat the crap out of him. But Eros was a good servant, at least, to her, he was. He obeyed her every whim and desire. She was the one that had made him a Redfern, something Trya must never find out about.   
  
Eros was looking at the body on the floor, dead eyes staring up at him, blood staining the victim's lace shirt. "Do you want me to dispose of that?" he asked.   
  
Nyx looked up from where she lay on the bed, lounging like a graceful predator, her midnight hair spilling around her. She smiled. "I guess so," she said. She stretched and sighed. "But I'm still hungry. Come here."  
  
Eros frowned, coming closer to the bed. He sat down cautiously. Nyx could feel a faint tremor of fear run through him. She smiled. Fear gave the blood a nicer taste. Vampire blood didn't have the same supernatural essence in it that human blood did, it wouldn't give her the nutrients and things she could get from a human, but it would satisfy her for now, give her some pleasure.   
  
When she reached out to touch his bare arms, she could feel...something in the air. Almost like a shimmering sort of presence. She had felt it when she had changed him, something had been trying to fuse them together, pull them to each other, as if it had wanted to make them one.   
  
But Nyx had been afraid. She hadn't known what it was and hadn't liked it. She had blocked it, used all her telepathic abilities and her witch magic to do whatever she could to stop the connection. For that time, it had worked.   
  
But now...it was back, and her magic didn't seem to be working to stop it. Eros moved closer into her embrace, and Nyx could feel her fangs starting to grow in anticipation of drinking his blood.   
  
Her slender hands gripped Eros's shoulders in a grasp like steel, and she felt him shudder as her teeth went into to his flesh. She tried as hard as she could to keep the telepathic blocks up, but failed miserably.   
  
A white light of some sort was slowly filling their minds, and she could feel herself pulled into his. She could see what he saw, feel what he felt, know what he knew.   
  
~What is this?~ she asked him, terrified. If Trya found out...  
  
~It's the Soulmate connection,~ Eros told her calmly. She pulled her teeth out and looked at him in horror, shaking her head. The white light was still surrounding her. She knew as she was inside his mind, then he was in *hers.*  
  
And that scared her more than anything. He could see her past, how cold she was, how heartless. Before she could stop him, he had wrapped his arms around her shoulder, and kissed her.   
  
Fire flared up her nerves, and around her. She had never felt anything like this with Trya. She didn't stop Eros, she hungered for his touch, the feel of his flesh on hers. Nothing had ever been so blissful...  
  
"Time to rise and shine, my sleeping beauty..."  
  
The voice startled Nyx, shattering her trance. She looked up, pushing Eros away from her, realising Trya stood in the doorway. He stared at the two of them his face twisted in rage and horror.   
  
Power exploded in the room from his fury as he lunged over to the bed, grabbing a chair and breaking it's wooden leg. He yanked Eros off her, and plunged the make-shift stake into his heart. Eros screamed in agony. The light died from his eyes, and as she watched in terror, his entire form seemed to collapse in on itself. His skin went leathery. Trya dropped the body, now nothing more but a bag of old bones.   
  
He turned his seething wrath of anger towards her. A wash of power knocked her out.   
  
* * *  
What happened after that, was unclear to Nyx. All she remembered was pain. Pain and fire and hurt, and blood, screams of agony, the smell of fear.  
  
But this wasn't pleasurable. It wasn't herself doing it to one of her victims. It was Trya doing it to *her*. The torture went on for hours, the whips cracking down on her naked back, the pain of boiling water thrown on her, the excruciating burning of being set alight...   
  
Over...she wanted it to be over...it hurt...  
  
Her thoughts strayed to her own victims. Now she realised she knew exactly how they felt, how frightened they had been, how much they had hated her.  
  
She hated herself. She had had no idea it could be so terrible. She could feel darkness filling her mind, and gave into it gratefully.   
  
* * *  
When Nyx woke again, everything had stopped. She was alone. She shivered with fear, and looked around. She was still in the torture chamber. It reeked of blood and things she didn't want to think about identifying. She hurt all over.   
  
She struggled to her feet, realising she had been left for dead, or maybe Trya had gotten bored with her and decided to make someone else suffer.   
  
She stumbled up the steps and out into the night, just running, running as far away as she could get. She wanted no connection. She wanted nothing to do with the Night World, not now she had learned the realities of it, not since she had suffered like they made their victims suffer.  
  
But now what? What would she do? Where could she go? She had nothing. She needed help, but who would help her? Then an idea crossed her mind. Of course. How could she have forgotten?   
  
* * *   
  
Present Day.   
  
Nyx walked into school that morning, in a surprisingly good mood. It had taken almost a century, but she had finally gotten over the effects of what Trya had done to her. He was gone now. And she had been safe in Daybreak ever since.  
  
She had been a little nervous that they wouldn't accept her, knowing what she had been, how cruel. But they welcomed her, and she had settled down. Now, she had ventured out into the real world. The world of the twenty-first century fascinated her. Everything was so different that it had been.   
  
She had been moved to a safe house in the small island of Moon Bay. It was a nice town, everything peaceful and homely. She had made friends with the local Daybreakers, Cassie Conaway and Lacey Harman, witches, and vampire Diamond Blackthorn. They sat in the back of the classroom, heads close together, gossiping in whispers.  
  
Nyx joined them, being very unsubtle about it. "What are we whispering about?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
Lacey smiled wickedly, pushing her gold fringe out her eyes. "There's a new boy in school," she said.   
  
"He's hot," Cassie said with a dreamy sigh. "He was in my first period. I sort of dropped my books right in front of him, and he picked them up for me." She and Lacey sighed dreamily.   
  
Nyx looked over at Diamond. "You seen the mystery guy yet?" she asked.   
  
"No," Diamond admitted. She grinned. "But he does sound very yummy."  
  
"Who is he?" Nyx asked.  
  
Cassie and Lacey shrugged. "He's a Redfern, that's all we know."  
  
Nyx frowned, and a vision of a large whip cracking over her bleeding back flew into her mind. She shuddered, and shoved the memory away, trying to think of something else. Her dislike for the Redferns was not unknown.  
  
Cassie frowned. "You okay?"  
  
"Fine," Nyx said quickly.   
  
For some reason, she was getting chills, and it wasn't even cold. Vampires didn't have body temperature, so why was she feeling like this. She could tell her friends knew she was lying about nothing being wrong. She had never told them anything about her past, not wanting to think about it.   
  
She didn't know why, but she wasn't as thrilled by the idea of this "yummy" sounding new boy as everyone else did, and something was telling her to avoid him at all cost. What, she didn't know. But she decided she'd better listen. Her life might count on it.  
* * *  
  
  
That night Cassie and Lacey were sat at a secluded table in the local Black Rose, a circle Daybreak club, a somewhat "nicer" more fun atmosphere that the gothic style Black Iris clubs.   
  
"There's something up with Nyx," Cassie said. Ever since they'd mentioned the new boy that morning Nyx had been acting very strange. She had been out of it, and almost afraid. If anyone touched her, she seemed to jump a mile.   
  
"What?" Lacey asked.  
  
"If I knew would I be asking?" Cassie snorted. "I don't know what."  
  
"She's not telling us something," Lacey said with a frown. Nyx was always very secretive. They knew something bad had happened to Nyx in the past involving the Redferns, but she never talked about it.   
  
"Hey, guys," Diamond said brightly, joining them. You couldn't mistake Diamond Blackthorn for anyone else, with her silvery white hair and silver eyes. She was dressed in black and silver. It seemed silver was Diamond's colour.   
  
But Diamond wasn't alone. She had been joined by a tall guy, with dark skin, and eyes like black death. He was dressed completely in black, and looked like a shadow. But there was something very sexy about him.   
  
"This is Tyra Redfern, he's new in town," Diamond said. "What are we talking about?" She and Trya pulled up chairs.  
  
"Nyx," Cassie said. "There's something wrong with her and we're trying to figure out what."  
  
"Who's Nyx?" Trya said. His voice was deep, and vaguely threatening.   
  
"A friend of ours, Nyx Redfern," Lacey said. She smiled dreamily.   
  
Something about this guy deeply disturbed Cassie. He wasn't as dreamy as she'd thought. He frightened her.   
  
Trya's expression was very strange. It was one of lust, recognition, anger, hatred all combined.   
  
"Do you know Nyx?" Diamond asked.   
  
"From a long time ago," Tyra said.   
  
Cassie looked at Diamond and Lacey, who just shrugged. This was getting very strange.   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

The next morning Nyx was miserable and distracted, images of her past with Trya were flooding through her mind, the good, the bad...particularly the bad. The torture...the agony he had caused her.   
  
And now he had the nerve to walk back into her life and expect her to fall at his feet? After what he *did* to her?  
  
No way. Never. She would *never* go back to him. Never...  
  
She hadn't talked to anyone about this, hardly ever. She wondered maybe if that was part of the problem. She had been keeping so much inside for so long...  
  
She had been planning on staying home and hiding, but now she thought about it, maybe she was safer with people. Trya couldn't do anything to her in broad daylight in front of people. He wouldn't want to risk exposure.   
  
She showered, dressed and headed to school, knowing she'd already missed homeroom. She hurried into her first class, and took her regular seat at the back, away from everyone. Cassie was there, and waved as she passed.  
  
When the bell rang for lunch she found Cassie and Lacey at a secluded table. But it wasn't enough; she didn't want to risk being overheard.   
  
"What's up with you?" Cassie asked, a frown marring her delicate features.   
  
"You've been out of it all morning," Lacey added, biting on a carrot stick.   
  
"Where'd Diamond?" Nyx asked, her eyes scanning the crowd in the cafeteria. She couldn't see her friend's silvery head anywhere; in a crowd Diamond was unmissable.   
  
"Probably off with that yummy new boyfriend of hers," Cassie said with a smile.  
  
"What new boyfriend?" Nyx asked, sitting down.   
  
"The new boy," Lacey said, finishing off her carrot stick. "Trya."   
  
Nyx froze. No. Diamond was innocent, likely to fall for hot, sexy guys like Trya, never thinking of what he might be like underneath the looks.   
  
"You've gone white," Lacey said, frowning. "What's *wrong?* Tell us."  
  
Nyx frowned. "We need to talk, but not here."  
  
She waited while her friends packed up their lunches and led them to a deserted classroom. For the first time in almost a century she told the story about Trya, how he'd seduced her, and what she was like, and what he did to her.  
  
When she'd finished the story, she couldn't quite bring herself to meet her friends' eyes. She wasn't sure if they'd like her anymore, now they knew who she really was.  
"Oh God," Cassie whispered. "Diamond is with that bastard *right* *now*."  
  
"We have to get rid of this jerk," Lacey agreed.   
  
Nyx finally looked up. "You're not mad at me?"  
  
They exchanged glances. "Why would we be mad at you?" Lacey asked. "None of this is your fault."  
  
"We'll have to get permission from Thierry first," Cassie said. "We can't just go around killing people, but I'm sure once Thierry hears that story we won't have any problems." Her tone was reassuring, but for some reason Nyx didn't feel reassured.  
  
"Do you want to tell or shall we?" Lacey asked.  
  
Nyx straightened her shoulders. "I'll make the call. Trya's my problem, I'll deal with him."  
  
She could do this. She could. As long as Trya was alive, she would never feel safe. She had to eliminate him once and for all. Eve with her decision made, somehow she didn't feel any better.   
  
* * *  
After hearing her tale Thierry had instantly agreed that Trya must be killed, and her given Nyx his express permission to do whatever she thought was necessary. It had also fallen to Nyx to give Diamond the news about who Trya really was.  
  
Nyx took a deep breath, not happy about what she had to do. She knocked on the door to Diamond's house. She knew Diamond's parents were on vacation. The house was dark, but there was faint light coming from around the living room picture window. She could hear faint music coming from inside with her enhanced vampire hearing.   
  
She took another deep breath and knocked on the door. She was a little surprised when Trya answered, looking rather pissed off. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," she said tartly, pushing him out the way and walking in without being invited.   
  
The lights in the living room had been turned off and the room was lit by candle light, incense with a spicy scent was burning, and soft music was playing in the background. Diamond was sitting on the couch, looking rather confused.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"We need to talk," Nyx said bluntly.  
  
"Then talk."  
  
Nyx shuddered at the sudden sound of Trya's voice behind her. She turned and glared at him. "Without you," she snapped. "Go away."  
  
Trya leaned against the doorjamb, scowling at her. "You can't order me about."  
  
"This is private," Nyx snapped at him.   
  
Diamond had stood up and walked over to Trya and placed a hand on his muscular arm. "Maybe you should go. We can make this up another time."  
  
"Fine." Trya took her in his arms, and kissed her deeply. Nyx turned away, refusing to be intimidated. Finally, Trya left. Nyx wasn't prepared for the overwhelming rush of relief she felt to be out his presence.   
  
Diamond turned on the lights and blew out the candles and incense. "You want to tell me what the hell is going on?" she demanded.   
  
Nyx sighed. "You might want to take a moment and think about what you're doing here. Trya's not as great as he's cracked up to be."  
  
Diamond folded her arms stubbornly. "I don't care. I like him. He's gorgeous, cool." She smiled dreamily. "Bad..."  
  
Nyx could feel anger and impatience rising. Diamond really could be clueless sometimes. "You want to know how bad that bastard is?" she snapped. And told her life story for the second time that week. The vow she'd made never to think about him again had been broken, and as she talked, the memories surged up around her, particularly the agony of the torture. She could feel it all again, as if it were happening to her right now. Her breathing was starting to come in short gasps. She made herself stop, taking deep breaths to calm herself.   
  
She glanced over at Diamond, who was looking at her, stunned. "No," she whispered. "No. Trya wouldn't do that."  
  
Nyx stared at her. "Oh yeah?" She turned around and lifted up the back of her shirt, revealing a back that she knew was grossly twisted and disfigured from the torture she had suffered at Trya's hands. She heard Diamond draw in a sharp breath. She pulled her shirt down and turned to face her friend. "Trya was the one who made me a vampire - three hundred years ago, and he hasn't changed a damn bit."  
  
Diamond was shaking her head, completely in denial. She didn't want to believe her new boyfriend was so...completely heartless and evil and cruel.   
  
Nyx sighed. "I have permission from Thierry to kill him."  
  
"You can't do that?" Diamond exclaimed, staring at her with wide silver eyes, beading with tears.   
  
"Why not?" Nyx asked evenly.   
  
"Because I'm in love with him!" Diamond blurted out.  
  
Nyx sighed. She'd expected this. She stood up and left Diamond to deal with the news however she wanted. Trya did this type of things to girls, made them fall in love with him, and then took complete control of them. Determination filled Nyx. Diamond was not going to end up like she had. She was going to get Trya out their lives for good, no matter what the costs.  
* * *  
  
Giving up with Diamond Nyx had no choice but to go home. She could feel her anger at Trya growing every second. How dare he pick on someone innocent and impressionable like Diamond!  
  
She entered her building and headed up to her apartment. As she got closer to her home, she felt uncomfortable. Something was tingling along her skin, a sense that something was wrong.  
  
She opened her door cautiously, and froze.  
  
Trya was sitting there on her couch, a bottle of beer in his hand, looking as if he belonged there. "You took your time," he said.  
  
"How the hell did you get in?" she demanded. "I had this place warded against you. I made sure you had to be invited in."  
  
Trya smiled. "I was invited in," he said smugly.   
  
Nyx frowned. "By who?"  
  
Trya gestured faintly. Nyx looked down, and tried to control her shock. Lacey lay dead on the floor, wide eyes staring blankly in fear.   
  
"You killed her," she whispered.   
  
Trya just shrugged, smiling.   
  
"You bastard!" Nyx hissed. "How could you? Kill my friend? Pick on someone stupid and innocent like Diamond."  
  
Trya stood and moved closer to her. Nyx felt all her muscles freeze in terror. He didn't make any move to touch her, however. All he did was shut the door and go back to sitting on the couch, sipping his beer.  
  
"I'm just doing what I do," he said casually, as if that would make everything all right.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
"I told you," he said, smiling at her in that annoying way. "You're mine."  
  
"I'm not yours!" Nyx almost shrieked in fury at him. "I never will be again!"  
  
"And I'm not stupid!"  
  
Nyx turned in surprise to see a figure coming out of the shadows. Diamond stood there, silvery hair flowing around her, eyes shining brightly.   
  
"How did you get here so fast?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Diamond just shrugged, and moved to sit next to Trya on the couch. His arm snaked around her shoulders. Diamond almost sighed with contentment.   
Nyx stared at her friend in disbelief. As she studied them, she realised Trya was controlling Diamond. Controlling Diamond as he had her.   
  
"What?" Diamond asked, obviously seeing her expression.   
  
"And I didn't kill your friend over there," Trya added, nodding to Lacey's body. He nodded over at Diamond, who just smiled.   
  
Nyx stared, not wanting to believe this. Diamond wouldn't. She wasn't a killer...but under Trya's control...he could make her do anything he wanted.   
  
"I was hungry," Diamond said simply, flashing her fangs.  
  
"He's doing this to you," Nyx whispered, hoping she could make Diamond see the light.  
  
Diamond just looked confused. "Huh?"  
  
"He's controlling your mind," Nyx snapped. "He's making you do this. I know you, Diamond. You would never kill anyone, especially not a close friend."  
  
"Hey, she came to me," Trya protested.  
  
"But you're just having a little extra fun," Nyx said dryly, glaring at him.   
  
Trya smiled again, and Nyx felt like slugging him. But she was smart enough to know that was a bad, bad idea. She felt so helpless, just standing there glaring at him. "Why not?" Trya said. "It doesn't have to be this way, you know. You could always come and join us."  
  
Nyx laughed derisively. "Go to hell," she sneered.  
  
Tyra chuckled. "Already been. Several times."  
  
Nyx glowered in frustration. Did he have a come-back for everything? "Doesn't surprise me. And if I don't want to join you?"  
  
Trya reached for something beside the couch. A long stick of wood with a pointed end. A stake. He handed it to Diamond. "You're little friend here is going to kill you."  
  
* * *   
Nyx stared at Diamond, holding the stake Tyra had given her. Diamond looked a little confused, as if she didn't know what was happening. Maybe she was starting to realise that Tyra was controlling her mind.  
  
"Come on, fight him," she encouraged. "You can do better than him. He'd bad - evil. You don't want him."  
  
Tyra looked at Diamond, his dark eyes sparking. His expression was rather blank. "You said you loved me," he said. "You said you'd do anything I asked you to."  
  
"Come on Diamond!" Nyx almost shouted. "You know better!" She stared at her friend trying to will Diamond to believe her. She didn't want to die. Not by the hand of someone she had liked and trusted.  
  
"You promised me," Tyra continued. His voice was deep, almost beseeching. Under most circumstances no girl could have resisted him.  
  
Diamond was looking from one to the other, not sure what to do.  
  
Before anyone could do anything, Tyra suddenly gave a girlish shriek. Nyx watched in amusement as Tyra jabbered uselessly, arms flailing, his skin was starting to fall in on his bones, going leathery and withering away. Within seconds Tyra was nothing but a sack of old bones lying on the floor.  
  
Nyx laughed. "Saved him right."  
  
"What's going on? Why am I here?" Diamond looked completely baffled. Nyx couldn't really blame her. Trya's hold on her was broken. Diamond dropped the stake.  
  
"Bastard," Cassie said, stepping over the dead body. "He did deserve it."  
  
Nyx looked at her, a wave of relief washing over her. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"I came with Lacey, we wanted to see how things went with Diamond. But they'd already beaten us here, they knocked me out, before they could kill me you showed up. I woke up and, well." Cassie shrugged, grinning proudly. Well, she'd saved them, Nyx guessed she had a right to be proud.  
  
"What happened to Lacey?" Diamond asked, kneeling down beside the dead boy.  
  
Nyx and Cassie exchanged glances. "What are we going to do about her?" Cassie said in an undertone to Nyx.  
  
Nyx sighed. "I guess we call headquarters and see where we go from there."  
  
* * *  
  
Epilogue  
  
At lunch the next day Nyx and Cassie sat at their regular table. It was quiet, without Diamond and Lacey there. Nyx felt a certain emptiness inside her that would probably never be filled.  
  
"So what happened with Diamond?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Some officials from Daybreak came and took her, they were going to take her headquarters where they thought some healing with the witches would do her some good." Nyx sighed. She couldn't help feeling responsible for what had happened.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Cassie said. "Look on the bright side, Tyra's dead - for good."  
  
Nyx felt a bit more cheerful. That was something to be pleased about, at least. She could finally forget about him. She could live without fearing that he'd come back and find her. She could finally leave the dark behind once and for all.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
